


untitled, yoochun.

by chenloes



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, References to Drugs, if you read closely you can see they’re all dating, it’s very subtle though, lapslock, not beta’d, yoochun is found guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenloes/pseuds/chenloes
Summary: “we were a broken family, why do we have to break more?”





	untitled, yoochun.

**Author's Note:**

> ok no one attack me this fic isn’t any hate towards yoochun, it’s just my perspective on what could’ve happened when the news came out. if you easily get triggered by mentions of abuse of drugs, i suggest you don’t read further.

junsu pinched his nose, a distressed breath leaving his lips. jaejoong, feeling junsu’s frustration, shoved his own face in his hands. today was horrible.

yoochun stood looking out the window, the sun hitting his face prettily. it’s a shame jaejoong and junsu won’t be able to see that for a while. maybe if their yoochun listened to them, he wouldn’t be in this situation. but he never listens.

“why,” junsu’s voice quivered, his lip shaking, “why would you do it?” yoochun just hummed in response, his knuckles going white as he continued to stare at the clouds in the sky. 

“answer him.” jaejoong snapped at the younger. junsu shivered at the coldness in jaejoong’s voice, even though the tone wasn’t being used towards him. how is yoochun not scared? he had thought to himself, staring at yoochun’s figure that had just stayed as still as a statue. he wasn’t the least bit intimidated. 

yoochun simply snickered, “how am i supposed to answer that?” he turned towards the two, a smile on his face. though he looked happy, the eye-bags underneath his eyes said otherwise. neither of them would be surprised, yoochun must’ve been exhausted from waking up to the news stations being filled with his name. after all, he was the main header everywhere.

though junsu felt obligated to pity yoochun, jaejoong hadn’t felt a single emotion for him. all of the memories they had together didn’t get to him- at least that’s what he wanted to think. it would be hard if their past and problems they got through together guilt tripped him into forgiving yoochun. but right then, he was nowhere near forgiving yoochun for what he has done.

the room was silent. just as yoochun was ready to walk away, junsu whimpered. “hyung..” he pleaded, yoochun stopping in his tracks. though, he did not look back at the two. “yes, junsu?” junsu’s eyes watered, barely hearing yoochun calling him anything but affectionate nicknames. “please.. please don’t leave us..” jaejoong snapped his head to look in junsu’s direction, eyes boring into his skull.

“he can leave if he wants to.” jaejoong tried to sound confident, but instead he had just sounded unsure. the latter just looked back at him with tears now streaming down his face, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. it was never supposed to go this way. “y-you can’t just give up on your own boyfriend like that..” junsu gaped at him.

yoochun twisted the door knob, staying still in his place for a moment. “no, he can. i’m glad he has the correct eyes to see how bad of a person i am.” he replies with slight venom in his tone. as he steps a foot outside the door, his hand weakly slipping off the door knob. instead of it dropping to his side, it fell into someone’s own hand.

“stop,” junsu begged, holding yoochun’s hand tightly, sobs leaving his body. “please, just stop,” he was choking on his own words, nearly falling to the floor from how powerful his cries were. jaejoong stared at yoochun rather than junsu, trying to study the man’s reaction to junsu holding onto him for dear life. if he didn’t see yoochun care, he’d let him walk away.

fate wasn’t giving up. the phone in yoochun’s pocket buzzed and vibrated, a call sounding through the room. yoochun harshly pulled his hand out of junsu’s grip, taking the call. junsu just stood, breathless by the way his boyfriend was acting. jaejoong, on the other hand, was about to become more furious than ever. just as he was going to snap at yoochun- “park yoochun from cjes entertainment, speaking.”

“yes.. i understand.. oh.” yoochun tensed, his other hand making its way into junsu’s. junsu just stared at him still, clueless to what was going on. once the phone call ended, yoochun slipped down the door frame without words. he started sobbing, and that’s when junsu held his hand tightly back. “what was it?” he whispered, not wanting jaejoong to know he still cared.

“i’m so sorry..” he sobbed, hand going limp in junsu’s. jaejoong raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned as to why yoochun was having a breakdown on the floor instead of walking away like he intended to. “none of this was meant to happen, i’m so sorry,” he nearly yelled out, tears streaming down his face at a quick pace.

the oldest man’s instincts kicked in, automatically walking over to yoochun and holding his unoccupied hand. “tell us, what was that call about?” he asked hesitantly, afraid to break the man more. “i- i got terminated from cjes..” both of his boyfriend’s eyes widened. it went from one man to three men sobbing on the floor of their shared dorm.

“so this.. this is the end.” jaejoong breathed out, banging his head on the wall in guilt. none of them said anything, junsu walking out of the room to smoke. he was more stressed than ever.

jaejoong scooted over to his boyfriend. “don’t break up with me,” yoochun said weakly, “that’s all i ask of you.” jaejoong turned his head to look at yoochun, his eyes puffy. he had no response. yoochun decided to continue, “we were a broken family, why do we have to break more?” once again, no response.

“never leave, yeah?” yoochun said his final words, ready to get up and attempt to walk out again. before he could, jaejoong leant forward and enveloped the latter’s body with his own. it was a hug full of sadness and love, the best and worst kind.

“junsu and i aren’t going anywhere.” jaejoong said, placing his head on yoochun’s shoulder. junsu walked back into the room, sitting down and resting his head on yoochun’s lap. 


End file.
